User blog:Xanderblack3000/Fanfic
OK, I know I haven't created a post in a while, so here it is, a fanfic! Rules Chapters must be 350 characters in length minimum Type your chapter in the comments. Main Characters Scolla: A monkey apprentice. Chapter 1: Bloons Apartment One fine day, Scolla went to Dockside. "Ahh!" he said. Scolla went across a brigde to Bloons Apartment. Mr. Hool, the assistant of the hotel said "Welcome to Bloons Apartment! What is your name?" "Scolla," Scolla answered. Room 237, please! Scolla went up the stairs into floor 2. "Hmm," she said. There was a sign. It said: "<-- Rooms 200-250 Rooms 251-299 -->". She came across rooms like "246 GREEN BLOON" or "250 RED BLOON". His own room said "237 SCOLLA". Meanwhile, he saw next door "239 MOAB". "EEK! A MOAB! Meanwhile, her mom and dad went to Bloons Apartment too. "Where is Scolla?" Scolla's mom asked Mr. Hool. "Room 237," Mr. Hool replied. Scolla's mom and dad took the elevator. They saw rooms like 287 and 276. Then they saw the stairs. They took the left door. They went to room 237. "Hi Mom and Dad!" Scolla said. "At room 238, I saw a BFB!" Mom said. I opened room 238's door and with my power of magic, I burst it into 4 MOABs. One of the MOABs stayed in room 238 while the other MOABs went into room 239. Then, Scolla's family went to Bloons Theme Park. Chapter 2: The Cleaning Lady At Bloons Theme Park, Scolla and her parents arrived at a ride called Ups and Downs. The wait time said "5 Minutes". "Goody!" Scolla's mom said. 5 minutes later, they went on the ride. Meanwhile, at the same time, the cleaning lady, called Trashing, went up to floor 2. At room 238, the label was all scratched. "Oh, deary dear dear, it looks like a naughty person coming. At room 230, a pink bloon ran to the cleaning lady. She was slower than a pink bloon. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Meanwhile, at room 338, a super monkey heard the scream. The super monkey was called Superb. Superb shouted, as loud as the cleaning lady, "EEK! A monster!" At room 438, a 2-4 Dart Monkey used its Super Monkey Fan Club ability. Meanwhile, Scolla's family saw a booth called Water Park. At the water park, Scolla's family saw a pool. Jumping in excitement, they ran to the water slide. Meanwhile, back at good old Bloons Apartment, the scream spread all the way to the 10th (and last) floor at room 1038. A 2-2 super monkey lived there. The 2-2 monkey screamed, as loud as the Phoenix on floor 9 (Room 938). Chapter 3: The Scream Spreads On a ride at Bloons Theme Park called Rexy, a dart monkey heard the scream from floor 10. "EEEEEEEK!" the dart monkey screamed, as loud as the 2-2 super monkey from floor 10. Then, the worst feeling of all happened. Scolla's family heard it. So, Scolla's family was the first not to scream "EEEEEEEK!". No, Scolla screamed "EEEEEK, what was that noise? At a ride called Rexy, the dart monkey screamed "I'm sorry, it was just me!" By the time they finished the waterslide, the scream spread all the way to the 1st floor, where the cleaning lady heard it. "IT WAS JUST A PINK BLOON!" she said. "I'm sorry!" said the pink bloon. Chapter 4: Scolla Meets The Cleaning Lady Scolla's family went back to Bloons Apartment, and saw Trashing. Scolla screamed, as loud as last time: "EEEEEK, what was that noise?" Again, Trashing screamed "IT WAS JUST A PINK BLOON!" Meanwhile at the 4th floor on room 438, the Dart Monkey used its ability again. And destroyed the pink bloon. But, the pink bloon was just a fake! It contained a Lead Bloon! Category:Blog posts Category:Never archived posts